


Lucky

by monochromevelyn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, another nauseating fluff, the world where unicorn flies and homophobia doesnt exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromevelyn/pseuds/monochromevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a rival and a friend and a lover all in the same person is the luckiest thing one can ever do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gusiruli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gusiruli/gifts).



> Here's some fluff for twitter people who suffered through my angsty headcannons. Y'all deserve a little happiness, especially Gusi.

Rolling his sore shoulder to relieve some of the tension, Kagami strolled along the aisle with a basket in his hand, careful eyes scanning for the spices he’s looking for to make tonight’s dinner.  He picked up two different brand of cinnamon powder in his hands and start comparing the prices; looking intently at the tag, analyzing the expiry date. He decided to get the one with green plastic cover instead of the yellow one because it’s cheaper and has a later expiry date. He tosses it into the basket, just in time as his pants starts vibrating.

He fishes it out and looks at the screen.

**_Incoming call: Ahomine_ **

Kagami slides to accept it as his foot takes him to the vegetables and fresh fruit section.

“’Sup Aho.”

“Nice greeting for someone who hasn’t been in contact for a week.”

“Can’t be sending kisses through phone call so that’s as close as you can get.”

“Damn.” Kagami can hear Aomine’s smile at the end of the line.

“So why are you calling?”

“Just cause. Are you coming home tonight?”

Cracking his neck, Kagami can feel some of the tiredness go away. “Yeah. Finally. It feels like a month even though it’s just a week. ”

“You could’ve skipped that training camp, senpai. You’re doing okay already. That Kagetora dude is scary.”

“Well I don’t want to be just okay, I want to be number one in Japan. Plus this year is our last chance. National level.”

Aomine just snorted at the truth.  

Tucking the phone in between his ear and shoulder, Kagami casually continues his grocery shopping; walking by the green leafy vegetables to approach the tomatoes. “You’re at my apartment, aren’t you?”

A yes followed the brief period of silence. “Where are you right now? I’m bored. And hungry.”

“Supermarket. Do you have any request for dinner?”

“Anything issss.....teriyaki,” mumbles Aomine which gathers a chuckle from the redhead. “Been a while since I eat anything good.”

“If I was your mother, I’d have been offended by that statement.”

“It’s just not the same, okay? Tch. Hurry up. I feel like I can eat a whole elephant right now if that’s even legal.”

Kagami breathes a chuckle. “Alright. I’ll be done soon so see you later.”

He hung up, and after sliding the phone back into his pocket, he juggles between three ripe tomatoes when an old lady in kimono that was standing near him comes closer to say hi.

“Your girlfriend is so lucky to have a boyfriend that cooks for her!” She pats Kagami in the back lightly, taken aback by the gesture by a random old lady in the supermarket. She’s so tiny compared to Kagami; old, graying hair, hunched back and standing up only to Kagami’s chest, with a harmless smile on her face. “Oh, I overheard your conversation on the phone. Pardon this old lady’s nosiness.”

He stood there, unsure of what he should say or do, but he nods and bows at the old woman, smiling awkwardly at her. Should he fix her? Should he play along? “Ah, it’s okay. Thanks, grandma, but...”

She interjects before he could finish. “Oh son, you don’t have to explain yourself! I know kids these days are living together even before they’re married. It’s okay,” she winks.

Not knowing what else to do, Kagami rubs the back of his neck, the smile on his face gets more crooked each second.

“Right, I shouldn’t bother you. You have to do some shopping and get home soon! My oh my. Nice talking to you, boy,” she bows before excusing herself.

After he was lost in thought for some time, staring at the tomatoes mindlessly; Kagami doesn’t know what possessed him to jog back to the old lady that’s already halfway towards the checkout counter just to tell her that...

“It’s not a her. It’s a... it’s a him. A boy,” states Kagami; firmer that he had expected he would, which then spiralled into more awkwardness between them as he doesn’t know what else to say after that.

He saw the jolt of surprise in her small face and almost feel bad about his decision to burst her bubble. But then it morphs into a smile, and she smacks Kagami lightly in the ass, of which makes his cheeks stained with color.

“Lucky boy!” exclaims her merrily. “I hope you guys are happy together.”

Their childish fights, never ending basketball games, cold winter night spent being tangled up together under the blanket flashes in his mind like a black and white movie. A grin so big can’t be contained anymore breaks loose on Kagami’s face. “We are.”

After saying goodbye and part ways, Kagami quickly rounds up all the things he needed for tonight and checks out; for his favourite rival is waiting for him.

It might be his apartment, but it’s their home.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home,” says Kagami as he closed the door behind him, peering into the lively living room with the sound from the sports channel filling the room. He put down his bag and the two plastic bags filled with cooking ingredients enough to last for a day by the door to check for Aomine from the lack of response.

It wasn’t his first time that he left Aomine for more than 3 days to he knew that this reaction isn’t normal. The first time it happened Aomine literally jumped on him and ripped his shirt off right in front of the door with his shoes still on; the man didn’t even get to finish saying his greeting. There was one time Aomine accidentally banged him against the pointy part of the shoe rack he bled, and the tiny scar is still there on his back proves how beastly Aomine can get to quench his thirst.

Frankly, Kagami loves it.

He loves the fact that Aomine loses himself over him; unrestrained, untamed lust and love that never cease since day one they realize they were more than just rivals to each other. Slowly crawling into the second year of their relationship, Kagami’s also thankful that they haven’t killed each other yet.

The sight of Aomine sleeping on the couch, lying on his stomach and using his arm as a pillow answers the doubt Kagami had a second ago. Stepping forward as discreet as he can, he notices that something’s a little off about his apartment.

The living room looks cleaner for a place that’s been abandoned for a week. The floor is free of dust, the fresh laundry he didn’t have the time to fold before the training camp on the couch is gone – his eyes focused on a blue rectangular basket by the coffee table – is already been folded and arranged in it. The dishes from a week ago in the sink are gone. On the coffee table rests his favourite pastel rainbow coloured mug with half of its content drained.

Sometimes Kagami wonder what his parents think as their son is always spending time at somebody else’s house. Looks like Aomine has been here for a while now, truly making himself comfortable.

A smile graces Kagami’s lips.

He’s a lucky guy.

Kagami slowly lowers himself to lie on top of Aomine in the couch, stirring the man from sleep.  His hands playfully slide around Aomine’s sexy hipbone as he plant kisses all over his exposed shoulder and neck. He’s wearing one of Kagami’s favourite sleeveless shirts again.

“Hmmmm get off me fat ass,” mumbles Aomine, heavy with sleep.

Kagami smiles into the skin on his cheek, planting another kiss there. “I’m back.”

Aomine turn his head to catch a kiss on his lips and smile into Kagami’s mouth.

“Welcome home.”

 

THE END


End file.
